That Texas Sky
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Marshallcest for the masses. I deem this to be a Festivus miracle! And yes, Southern Methodist University is a real place and a fine University. Please Read&Review!


The orange flower that was the Texas hung high in the horizon. The Dallas skyline glimmered off in the distance. It seemed a world away from the ranch that the two teens called home. One was relaxing on the couch; a copy of _The Turn Of The Screw_ in his hands, the other was making his way inside, seeking cooler refuge. Walking in from the heat, the older but still not old young man smiled.

"Hey, Neily." 19-year-old Jake Marshall said, grinning as he removed his well-worn straw cowboy hat and tossed it aside. He was shirtless, clad only in a pair of jogging shorts. His toned and sculpted chest glistening with sweat. His skin was a lovely, rich tan. Seemingly all over, it showed no sign of stopping as it spread evenly and, well, attractively from his head to his toes. On the couch, Neil Marshall hung a grin.

"Hey, Jakey. Done runnin'?" The 16 year old asked. Jake nodded. "Well, that's good. You bein' the star Quarterback and all." He laughed, looking up at his statuesque older brother. Jake rolled his eyes and made for the kitchen, in need of water. "You're still crazy for doi-"

"Wait, hush….." Jake interrupted, holding up a hand. Neil leaned up and paused. Jake smiled as his lovely rear emitted a thoroughly and utterly disgusting fart. No sooner had it ended, than Jake was smiling and padding his rear. "Ah, yeah. Talk about a good one." He said, beaming. Neil, meanwhile, was in stitches on the couch.

"God dammit, Jake!" Neil crowed, actually rolling off the couch, eyes watering from a combination of the potency of his older brother's flatulence and his roaring laughter. He managed to sit up, totally out of breath. He quickly realized Jake had lowered himself to his eye level, a perky smile on his face and their noses basically touching.

"Howdy." Jake drawled goofily. Neil rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh, nice teeth." The younger complimented.

"Got 'em whitened yesterday. Gotta look good for all my publicity pictures." The older brother said. Neil nodded, slowly pulling his hands up and running them through Jake's mane.

"Just don't cut your hair, okay?" Neil asked, eyes dreamy.

"You know I won't." Jake reassured, looping an arm around Neil's waist. "Long as you keep balancin' nerdy and sexy."

"I'm not a nerd!" Neil defended.

"Sure thang, English club President." Jake teased, pulling Neil a little bit closer. Neil was busy pouting. "Oh, c'mon. I'm kiddin'." Jake drawled, running a hand down Neil's cheek.

"I know, I know." Neil smiled. He enjoyed it when he and Jake were able to truly talk to each other without fear of people freaking out. "You treat me far too well."

"And I fuck you like no one's business." Jake added. His hands drifted down to Neil's rear, clasping it firmly. "I own every part of you, 'specially this part."

"No…" Neil almost giggled. "You just own the hole. I still claim the cheeks."

"Fine." Jake conceded. His hand dipped forward and snatched Neil's denim sheltered bulge in his hand, grinning. "So, measured lately?" He inquired.

"Jake!" Neil burst out, a little shocked at his brother's choice of words. Then again, Jake did have the dirtiest vocabulary he had ever heard. As soon as Neil had started High School, Jake had taken it upon himself to fill his head with words and phrases that continually horrified everyone at school.

"Hey, you might still have an inch or so left." Jake pointed out.

"Ease up, Jake. I don't need a foot long like you. My ten inches is just fine." Neil said, smiling happily. Ah, nothing said fun like talking about size with your older brother.

"Psh, I'm 10 the soft way, 12 hard." Jake bragged. "And you are…?"

"Umm…." Neil blushed, earning a flick to his nose from Jake. "Soft, I think, like…eight. 10 hard." He said, suddenly feeling quite proud of himself. "Not my fault you got a horse dick."

"Horse's are jealous of your big brother, Neily." Jake laughed, his amusing arrogance shining through. Neil rolled his eyes as he leaned back, easing himself onto the floor, keeping Jake on top of him.

"Damn, are you just one big sweat drop?" Neil inquired.

"Gee, I've been joggin'… and you're surprised I'm sweaty?" Jake teased. "And you're the smart brother?"

"…Shut up." Neil finally said. Jake grinned triumphantly.

"We should go for a swim." The older Marshall suggested. The younger nodded.

"Sounds good. Lemme get my trunks…" Neil drawled, about to sit up. Jake promptly pinned him back down.

"You kiddin'?" Jake began, leaning forward. "I'm not gonna let you wear swim trunks." Neil smiled, this didn't seem like the worst thing in the world.

"Yeah, we haven't had a nice skinny dip in a while." Neil drawled, trying to push the grin from his face. Jake could read him like a book. The elder Marshall rose, pulling Neil with him. His slightly callused fingers fiddle with the collar of his younger brother's t-shirt. The light garment was thinly cut, showing off the younger teen's lean, somewhat muscular frame. Neil began to fluster slightly.

"C'mon, Jake… stop teasin'." He almost giggled, face a deep blush.

"I'll tease if I want to." Jake asserted, ever the dominant partner. "Remember, you basically live between my legs."

At this, Neil's face turned true Crimson. He could try and debate this point with his already finely tuned arguing skills. However, nothing changed the fact he worshipped at the Altar of his older brother's body. Of course, Jake knew all of this and it cut both ways. Despite being older and possessing a body fit for a statue, Jake adored his younger brother's body and mind. Though he'd yet to admit it, his favorite thing to do after a game was curl up next to Neil in bed.

"And… up!" Jake laughed, wrapping his arms around Neil's waist and easily lifting him dozens of inches off the ground. Neil, laughing along, was more than pleased to be pressed up against the sweaty muscles of his older brother. Though Jake was only two inches and fifteen or so pounds bigger, he could easily sling Neil around like a rag-doll. "Quick question, any of your clothes expensive?"

"The jeans might have been, but they're pretty worn. Why?" The younger Marshall inquired.

"No reason." Jake grinned, effortlessly slinging Neil over his right shoulder and grabbing his Cowboy hat. The move itself was more than a little foolish considering Southern Methodist University had gone out of its way to recruit him as their new star quarterback. On some level, he really didn't care; it was just throwing a football. Rolling his eyes, he pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he pulled open the sliding door that lead back to the backyard. "Gettin' a little heavy, Neily." Jake teased, taking steps towards the pool.

"Am not!" The younger Marshall defended. "And what are you doin'?"

"Well, you're such a big bookworm, I reason I have to do it myself if I want you to do anythang." The older brother explained. "Anythang in your pockets? Have a watch on?"

"No and no. Why?" Neil asked in return.

"No reason." Jake said, shifting his weight and smoothly tossing his beloved younger brother in the pool. Neil, to his credit, was able to land fairly gracefully in the pristine pool. Even from beneath the water, he could hear Jake laughing. Neil had to admit, Jake was fun to be around.

As he was about to swim back up to the surface, he quickly noticed Jake, minus his skimpy shorts, had dived in next to him. The two surfaced in sequence.

"You're nuts." Neil said, voice a breathless laugh.

"Thanks." Jake winked, quickly pushing his mouth against Neil's. His younger brother made no effort to resist. The two quickly intertwined at any and all limbs. Jake's goofy laughter meshed with Neil's slightly halting breaths. "You sure there wasn't anythang in your pockets?"

"Yeah." Neil nodded, finally catching his breath. His face, though still a little ditzy, was plastered in a smile. "You're still nuts."

"Again, I do my best." The older brother smiled. Pushing himself against an edge of the expansive pool, Neil was quickly at his side, pushed against his strapping chest. Before Jake could say anything, Neil had shucked off his wet t-shirt and was working on sliding out of his jeans and briefs. "Oh, I do admire those snug little undies you wear." Jake said, grinning lecherously as he donned his Cowboy hat. Neil hadn't noticed Jake had brought it out, be was happy he had.

"I like the feeling." Neil said, resting his head on Jake's warm pectoral muscles. "Kinda feels cool having everything bunched up together." He blushed. With a surge of effort, Neil worked out of his jeans and undergarments and tossed them next to his shirt adjacent to the pool. It was hot enough outside he heard the garments sizzle when they landed on the apparently superheated surface. "Christ, Jake. You were workin' out in this?"

"Keeps my tan up." The older Marshall shrugged. Neil merely arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that sounds sane." The younger Marshall rolled his eyes. "Though, least you wear those tiny shorts I bought for you." He purred.

"Ha, they're my favorite." Jake beamed, pushing thick strands of his lengthy wet hair out of his eyes. "Well, I'm at least impressed we're both outside and nude. That's progress."

"Oh, Jake." Neil happily sighed. "Do you have to ruin all of our moments with your commentary?" At this, Jake lightly slapped the back of his younger brother's head.

"Stop usin' such big words." Jake said.

"Come on, you're goin' to SMU." Neil goaded. "You might actually have to study."

"God, don't say that." Jake shuddered. "That sounds scary."

"It's Southern Methodist, Jakey, not UT." Neil laughed. "Besides, you have no idea what you want to do after college, so why are you stressin' out?"

"I don't know." Jake laughed, pulling Neil closer. "You already have law school roped up. Have you ever made a B?"

"Hell no." Neil shot back. "Never."

"Settle down, Stud." Jake chuckled, rolling his head back. "You're smart, don't worry."

"Good." Neil said, enjoying the reassurance. His perfect GPA was nothing compared to the gems of compliments Jake would reign down upon him.

"You really do need to lighten up some." Jake drawled, not liking the heat but enjoying the sun.

"I like bein' in the Express lane for Valedictorian." Neil said. "Have to work hard so I can follow you and Lana."

"Yeah, yeah." Jake laughed, repositioning so their two bodies were chest-to-chest. Neil, positioned slightly lower, was looking up at Jake with stars, and sun, in his eyes.

"Not my fault you're so much fun to be around." The younger brother said, sighing happily.

"Well, it takes some hard work, but I guess you're worth it." Jake said, giving Neil a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
